runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Blizzard
Recommended: or higher |items = * Rune pickaxe or better * Rope * Tinderbox * Anti-dragon shield * Equipment to kill a Frost dragon. Recommended: * Good food (monkfish or better, sharks are effective) * Good armour * Prayer and Energy potions |kills = * Several Frost wolves (level 144) and Ice trolls (level 122) (optional) * Frost dragon (level 166) }} "Lost archaeologists" Go to the Exam Centre and talk to Professor Alfred. He will tell you that he is worried, because he sent two archaeologists to investigate the frozen mountains located in "The North", but has not heard of them for months. Offer to help him find the Archaeologists, and he will tell you to investigate the mountains to the north of Trollweiss Mountain. Head to Trollweiss Mountain and walk north until you come across a steep hill. Climb down it and head through the dense mountain areas. You will eventually be in a area containing level 144 Frost wolves and level 122 Ice trolls. Run past them with Protect from Melee or the wolves can accurately hit up to 210 and the Ice trolls are able to hit 180. Follow the single path and you will eventually find a small cave, walk through it. A cutscene will play, where a cave-in will occur. After the cutscene walk through the cave until you find William and Ridosly the archaeologist. Talk to one of them and they will tell you that while they were trying to dig an ancient fossilized creature, they were suddenly attacked by Ice trolls. A cutscene will play, where the two archaeologists are hiding in the small cave, while three Ice trolls were waiting outside the cave for them to come out. Soon a frost dragon appears and kills the three ice trolls and the cutscene ends. Tell them that you were sent by Professor Alfred to rescue them and that a cave-in occurred. Go to the area, where the cave-in cutscene played (The two archaeologists will follow you). After a long conversation about how to escape the cave, you will eventually agree that it is possible to mine through. Use your rune pickaxe on the blocking rocks to break them (this would take 17 strikes with your pickaxe), and crawl out through the broken rocks to escape the cave. Warning: The area is full of level 144 Ice wolves and level 122 Ice trolls, who will attack you and the archaeologists. ''' Objective: Protect and bring the archaeologists safely to the frozen river to the south. '''Strategy 1: Walk your way to the river, if William or Ridosly are attacked, it would be a good idea to attack the monster and kill it. Using Protect from Melee prayer helps. You can give some food to heal them. Strategy 2: You could use co-operation with a friend to help as you make your way, this is extremely effective than the method above. Clan of at least 2-4 people is recommended. Once you safely make it to the frozen river, you will notice that the Frozen river is slowly melting. Cut an Arctic pine and use the logs on the frozen river, to create Pile of pine logs. Use your tinderbox on the log pile to melt the frozen river. Cut more Arctic pines and them on the river banks to make a stable bridge to walk over. Walk south until you eventually reach a steep cliff. Throw your rope on the branch and climb up it, which requires 65 Agility. You will eventually come across a small tunnel with a Frost dragon fiercely guarding it. You will have to kill the Frost dragon to get past the tunnel. Go through the small tunnel to get to Trollweiss Mountain, the archaeologists will tell you that, they will meet you in the Exam Centre from there on. Go to Professor Alfred to receive your reward. Congratulations! Quest Completed! Reward * 1 Quest point * Experience lamp granting for any combat skill. * * *